Casket and Coffin
by JimmyGhost.Gregory
Summary: So, basically this is a bunch of one-shots made at random for my fanfiction for VenturianTale. Cerise Coffin is a character that I made up a loooooooong time ago, so please don't harp on me for trying to copy Jordan. And Jimmy and Ghost are in separate bodies for reasons. Also, Sylar is Toast's girlfriend. Leave the man alone.


Jimmy walked nervously into the hospital. Every day he would come in and only hope that something, anything had changed. He didn't stop at the front desk and the lady behind the counter didn't bother to stop him. They both knew where he was going. On his way, an elderly lady in a wheelchair stopped him in the hall. "Excuse me, young man," the lady said. The old Jimmy would've continued walking without a thought, but that darn girl made him soft. Besides that, he'd been visiting for almost a month now and he'd met the lady before. "Yes, Mrs. Haley?" he answered politely. He was glad he always came alone, because the others would definitely never let "Polite Jimmy" go. "Sorry, dear, but I was wondering if you could take me, ah," she stopped, realizing she didn't know where she was heading. But Jimmy knew, "To the rose garden, Mrs. Haley?" He didn't wait for her to answer before he started wheeling her down the hall. "Oh, you're a brilliant boy. Have we met?" "Yes, Mrs. Haley," Jimmy said, "I'm Jimmy." "Oh, that's not a proper name," Mrs. Haley said, "It's James, isn't it?" "Yes, Mrs. Haley. We're here." Jimmy stopped the wheelchair and parked it in the shade of a large tree right beside a beautiful rosebush. "You know," Mrs. Haley said, "You remind me of my son. His name is Henry. He's only ten, but he's such a sweet boy. He loves airplanes. Wants to be a pilot when he grows up." "For the air force?" Jimmy asked, but he already knew. Mrs. Haley was slowly losing her memories. Every day, Jimmy heard a little more about Henry in reverse. Captain Henry Haley, died with honors at the age of 36, fighting for freedom in Iran. Jimmy never had the heart to tell her. "I hope not," Mrs. Haley said, "I just don't know what I'd do if I lost him." "I have to go now, Mrs. Haley," Jimmy said. "Oh, my," Mrs. Haley said, "I forgot, you must be visiting someone!" "Yes, Mrs. Haley. Goodbye," Jimmy walked away before she could ask about who he was visiting. He walked back down the halls until he reached the door. He opened the door slowly and looked in. It was a plain, white room with a chair sitting beside a bed and bedside table. Laying in the bed, like always, was a girl with short black hair and pale skin. Every time he walked into the room, he felt a pang in his chest. This was his fault. He went and sat down beside her and brushed her bangs away from her closed eyes. He remembered back to that night, just watching old black and white movies. Mafia and stuff, never westerns. She was right there, snuggled up beside him, his arm over her. Everything had been calm, almost boring for a while. Jimmy reveled in it. After everything he'd been through, it was nice to relax with her and watch some corny old shows. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder, the only reason he hadn't moved, because he was really uncomfortable. He was beginning to drift off when he heard a whisper in his ear, "You're making it easy for me, boy." Jimmy shot up off the couch, knocking her onto the floor. Knife in hand, he yelled, "Where are you, Maxwell?" A ghostly cowboy appeared in front of him, wielding a pistol. "We have a deal, Maxwell," Jimmy reminded him, "Now leave." "Ah, yes, the deal that keeps on changing," Maxwell began to twirl his gun in his hand and continued, "As I recall it started as leave the Johnnys alone. Then, you added yourself to your list. I never bothered with Sylar, because you seem to dislike her somewhat. But then," he stopped twirling the gun, pointing it down at her. Jimmy should've noticed, he threw her into the floor and she didn't get up. Maxwell looked Jimmy in the yes and gave him a cold smile before saying, "You got a girlfriend," and disappeared. Then, she began to scream. The sound had kept him up all month. When she finally stopped, she became unresponsive. Doctors officially said she had entered a coma, but Jimmy knew better. Maxwell had tormented her mind to the point of breaking. As strong as she was, she wasn't able to beat Maxwell. After that, Maxwell disappeared. Jimmy spent the first week hunting him, barely taking time to visit her, let alone sleep and eat. But he eventually came to the conclusion that if Maxwell didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found. "Hello, Cerise," Jimmy said once he finished his flashback, "Not much has happened since yesterday." He talked to her for what seemed like only a short time before a nurse came in and said, "I'm sorry, visiting is closed for today." Jimmy had tried to kill a nurse before (long story) and so every time he was shooed out of Cerise's room by the nurse, he very calmly kept his patience. As he walked back to the front doors, Mrs. Haley stopped him and said, "Hello, James. How was you're visit?" "Lovely, Mrs. Haley," Jimmy said, close to a whisper, "See you tomorrow."


End file.
